I Miss You
by KhaosOne
Summary: (Song-fic) Sequel to I Never Thought, Kai angsts a lot in this one. It's been a few days after Tyson's death and Kai is broken up and thinks back old memorys ::TyKa::


Well I finally got around to writing a sequel to my very first fic, "I Never Thought" this is the aftermath, it's from only Kai's P.o.V. and it's pretty damn dark

This fic is dedicated to Rumi-Chan for inspiring me

**Warnings:** Yaoi Implied (**Kai x Tyson**) , Deep angst, Swearing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or the song

Well lets start the fic...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
I Miss You

Created by KhaosOne

Song Used- Blink 182 – I miss you

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* **Kai P.o.V. in the morgue** *~

/ _Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
the shadow in the background of the morgue_ /

This room is so empty I can smell the foul stench of death; I'm sitting in the corner looking at your lifeless body in a casket.

My tear drenched face stinging like fire, the pain in my arms won't go away, and I know this guilt is going to stand on me for the rest of my life.

/ _The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
we can live like Jack and Sally if we want_ /

I'm still standing there with my head lowered, I outtake a deep breath and finally head to the door, only taking a single look back, and then I slowly head out onto the street.

I'm ignoring all the people going back into my lifeless hole of isolation, knocking into ongoing walkers on the sidewalk.

I head towards the apartment and open the door, the cold rushes to my face this place is so dull and empty now.

/ _Where you can always find me  
we'll have Halloween on Christmas_ /

I head to the counter taking off my jacket and put it on the counter, I head to the fridge and pull out a bottle of cheap vodka and take a seat on the sofa staring into nothing.

The shots drown away nothing, no matter how many I take. I just feel sick but everything still rides on my chest.

My head leans back onto the couch, closing my eyes trying to think back to the better times when you were alive and happy.

My eyes are still watery from before, it's all that I can manage to come out, I never suspected to become this much of a fucking wreck.

/ _And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
we'll wish this never ends_ /

I start thinking of the times when we were just kids without a care in the world, like an all night matinee it keeps repeating itself, the film cuts and starts again.

I bring my legs up to my chest and start staring into the nothingness of my legs and continue to think back.

The bottle is spilled all over the floor seeping into the carpet, I sit there for what feels like an eternity until I get up and walk over to the bedroom.

/ _I miss you, miss you_

_ I miss you, miss you_ /

I sit down on the bed, thinking back on when we first bought this dump, of course you thought it was great because it was the first...and last place you had ever lived aside from with your grandpa.

= _Flashback_ =

"Wow look at this place!" Tyson Exclaimed 

_"It's amazing!" he said checking each room as fast as possible_

_The slate haired boy followed him slowly._

_"I call the right side!" The blue haired blader said jumping up and down on the bed_

= _End_ =

My eyes feel puffed up now, I never thought I would come to this _pathetic_; if my grandfather was still around to see this he would be disgusted

My head hits the pillow as I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling.

/ _Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight _/

I wonder what your doing right now, what your thinking about. Your probably feeling free I was a real asshole the last month or so.

I guess I had lost it, not trusting anyone being blinded by my own hatred for life and using you like that when I look back at it I start to hate myself more then anyone.

I'm getting reckless turning over countless times, I can't fall asleep damn it why did I have to be such an asshole to make you kill yourself.

/ _I need somebody and always  
this sick strange darkness_ /

  
I've always needed you to help me get pulled out of a hole (A/N: his rough childhood) I couldn't trust anyone except you, you didn't have any darkness or hatred towards me, but I ruined everything.

I sit up and hop off the bed and head into the living room to clean up the spilled vodka. I go and get a towel and give a sigh it feels like everything is mocking me I feel so empty now, worse then before.(A/N: childhood reference again)

/ _comes creeping on so haunting every time  
and as I stared I counted_

_webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides_ /

Once it's cleaned up, I lay back down on the couch looking into the nothingness of the wall, I shift my legs and decide to look up at the ceiling again.

I plummet my head back onto the side of the sofa, and yet again I begin to break down.

I wish you never left this world, I get up and look around at all the memories brought back, some of them good some of them bad.

I didn't realize this but the empty vodka bottle is in my hand from trying to mop up the alcohol from the floor.

I decide to take my rage out on it and throw it against the wall in a rage. It bursts into many pieces all on the floor.

/ _like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason_ / 

I wish I could just call you up and apologize but nothing is ever that easy, why did you have to go and kill yourself? Now all I feel is pain in my life.

The glass is still shattered against the wall but I really don't feel like making an attempt in cleaning it up now.

/ _will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight_ /

If you can hear me please somehow, someway, please just comeback I'm sorry for all I've done. I wait a few minutes and put my head in my legs and start to cry again with a hint of hysterics in my voice now.

I wish you could just comeback, I'm really not sure If you would want to though. I give a deep sigh and go to pick up the shards of the broken bottle spilled about the floor.

/ _Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)_ /

Accidentally one of the shards pierces through my hand and I black out.

_"Ugh...my head where am I?"_ _I slowly sit up  
  
_

_"This place... it looks familiar somehow..." I look around I'm sitting in a garden of what looks like a park with a moonlit sky,  and I can barley see anything_

_"Okay now I know I've been here before, I just can't seem to put my finger on it..." I hear a sigh and look over to it, it's Tyson sitting on a bench looking up at the stars with a sad face._

_I try to goto comfort him but I he can't see me even when I walk in front of him, I suddenly hear footsteps and see...ME?!_

_  
Now I remember this... I let the scene play itself out_

_Kai sat down on the bench next to Tyson and noticed his sad gaze_

_"What's up?" He said calmly trying to show no concern even if he was bubbling with it_

_"Huh? Oh nothing." Tyson said looking over and recognizing exactly who it was and took a deep sigh_

_"Your hiding something" The slate haired blader said coldly_

_"It...It's nothing really..." Tyson said trying to drop the subject as fast as he could_

_"Tell me." Kai said with a strong tone in his voice_

_"We-well... you wouldn't care." Tyson said looking down_

_"Try me." Kai said coolly_

_"Well uhh..." Tyson said beginning to stutter now_

_"Just tell me." Kai said obviously getting annoyed now_

_"No, you'll get pissed." Tyson said now letting his head fall down around his chest, gazing down at the ground_

_"No I won't." He said this time with haste_

_"Ye-yes you will." He said a single tear dropping from his eyes_

_"How could I get mad at you when I fucking love you!?"(A/N: I actually got the basic idea of this confession thing off of a digimon fic called The Real Thing.) This time in a high monotone, he took a quick gasp when he realized what he had just said, and who exactly he had just revealed it to._

_"I mean oh...shit..." Now it was Kais turn to stutter_

_"you do?" Tyson said his voice filled with hopes from what he was hearing_

_"Yes alright! Now just dr-" He couldn't finish his sentence as the space between them had been filled._

_I gave a small smile to that, the time I confessed to him, that brought back found memories._

/ _Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)_ /

I slowly opened my eyes out my head I must of passed out, damn... I came back to realization.

I finally get it all picked up and head back to the bedroom, I give a small sigh.

The tears our coming down my face worse then ever now, I still somehow get asleep that night.

= Next Day =

  


/ _Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)_ /

I'm standing by gravesite, I couldn't bear to attend the funeral, water is drenching my hair. My bangs are now dropped in front of my face, I slowly put a sing rose on the dirt and slowly stand up. 

My face is a mix of heat and cool as the rain washes away the tears from my face.

/  _I miss you, miss you_

_  I miss you, miss you_

_ I miss you, miss you_

_I miss you, miss you _/

I suck in the tears and barely allow a few words to escape my mouth.

"I miss you." I say as I turn around and head back to the car. "I always will."

~* Owari *~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Sorry for making it so sad, but  it just seemed to go with the song.

It really helps if you listen to the song when your reading this it goes with the effect.

Zharr: Bwah! To much angst

Kai: Shut the hell up Ty's dead!

Tyson: I am?

  
Kai: 0_0 *glomps tyson*

KhaosOne: jeez overreaction? It's just one of my fics.

Zharr: Yea...

KhaosOne: oh well **Read and Review**


End file.
